Internal
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Dan Phantom escaped, and wants to make sure he exists. That means Amity Park is in danger, although they don't know it yet. Meanwhile Danny Fenton deals with ghosts, braces, bullies, and blooming romance. This is in place of Phantom Planet...
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I don't own any of this

**Authors Note:** **I don't own any of this!** This is my first Danny Phantom fan fiction, but it's an idea I've had since like third grade, when the last Danny Phantom movie came out. It's long.

**Summary:** Older, evil Danny escaped, (of course he did, he's Danny Phantom, even if he is evil) and wants to make sure his younger self becomes evil. Meanwhile Danny (present Danny) deals with braces, bullies, and blooming romance with his best friend.

**Prologue**

_In a place that exists on the outskirts of time, a thermos tips from where it's sat for along time, or no time at all, because there is no time there. The being within is freed. Laughing, red eyes glowing, he flies off, ready for revenge…_

"Sam! Behind you!"

"Wha-" with a running leap, Danny Phantom, ghost boy of Amity Park grabbed Sam around the waist and pushed her out of Vlad's energy blast. They crashed into the weak floor which broke, and went spinning towards the next floor. "Danny, we're-"

"I know, I know!" Danny angrily bit out. They crashed through another floor, but only landed on the third. Dust flew everywhere, and Sam began to cough. Still on top of her, Danny put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. Silent moments passed. Relief washed over his face. A cut ran down from his left eye to the bottom of his chin. "I think he's gone."

"Uh, Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"We're not falling anymore. You can get off me now."

"Oh…Sorry."

"That's okay." Blushing, Danny quickly stood up. He put out a hand which Sam took. Bells went off in Danny's head, but he ignored them. He pulled her up, but his hand still lingered on top of hers. Awkwardly he bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, a sign he was nervous.

"So…"

"Yeah…" Luckily they were interrupted by a shout from Tucker, who was two floors up. Quickly, Danny grabbed Sam around the waist again, but this time they went up. Tucker was cornered by Vlad, fear in his eyes.

"What I wouldn't do for the Fenton Thermos," he complained. With eyes as cold as the ice coming from his hand, Danny nearly hit Vlad, had he not put up a force field. Vlad chuckled.

"You'll have to do better than that Fenton!" He mocked. Suddenly something on his wrist (probably his watch) beeped. "Oh fiddlesticks, I'm late!" Danny took advantage of the moment and green energy flew out of his hand. He probably would have gotten Vlad to if he hadn't disappeared in a flash. He nearly killed Tucker though. Danny groaned.

"Not again!" He kicked at a box. Inspecting his scorched hat, Tucker patted Danny on the back.

"Nice try Danny. You almost got him."

"Yeah. Almost," Danny bitterly replied. "I still didn't catch him." Sam sighed.

"Half ghost or not Danny, you're not perfect. Besides, you've been tired lately, not to mention you're probably stressed out about the big math test tomorrow…" A look of horror froze on Danny's face. Sam dropped her head in her hands. "You forgot about the test didn't you?"

"Yes."

"_Danny!_"

"Tough luck dude," said Tucker, trying to make Danny feel better, but not succeeding.

"I'm sorry. But with the ghosts, and-" he was interrupted when his watch went off. "Aghh! Ten o'clock! Dad's gonna kill me!" And then his ghost senses went off. Shivering, he cursed. "Crud! Vlad's back!"

Sam sighed. "How do you know it's Vlad?" Danny's eyes widened.

"Duck!" Tucker looked around.

"Where? I don't see a duck!" Sam grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind a dusty box. The spot where they were stand was now a scorching hole in the ground. Grinding his teeth, Danny flung ice towards Vlad, pinning him against the wall.

"I thought you said you had an appointment, Plasmius." The other hybrid chuckled.

"I did Danny boy, but it seems it was canceled." His mouth curled in a wicked smile. Sam looked from Plasmius to Danny.

"Danny, he's stalling!" But by the time Danny had heard her Vlad was free of the ice, and had already knocked Danny out of the window. When he hit the pavement, everything went black…

**2****nd**** chapter (technically 1****st**** since this is the prologue,) coming up next! **

**LeiaOrganicSolo **


	2. Past Curfew

I had fun writing this, average conversation between a teenager and his parents… I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM

**I had fun writing this, average conversation between a teenager and his parents… I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Past Curfew**

Danny woke up to Sam shaking him. He could taste blood, and his mouth hurt. A lot. Suddenly he began to cough. Sam and Tucker grimaced. "What?" asked Danny, and he winced in pain. It was Tucker who answered.

"Your teeth, they're-" Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Well they are!"

"They're what?" Danny managed to ask.

"Dude, let's just say you're gonna need braces."

"What do you- Ouch! What do you mean?" Sam helped him into a sitting position.

"Danny," Sam began, "When you fell, you must have landed on your face. Your teeth are messed up pretty badly."

"What do you mean, 'pretty badly'?" Sam picked up a piece of shattered glass.

"Take a look for yourself." Sam and Tucker were right. Danny's bottom teeth were all chipped, while his top teeth were crooked, collapsing into one another. Flopping back on the sidewalk, Danny sighed.

"How am I going to explain this to my folks?"

"So, I'm supposed to believe you pushed Sam out of the way of a moving car and now your teeth are like that?"

"I was hoping you would." Maddie Fenton sighed.

"Sam, Tucker, do your parents know you're here?"

"Actually Mrs. Fenton, we were just about to head home. C'mon Tuck. See ya later Danny." Sam waved and made her way to the door.

"Bye Danny." Tucker waved as well. "Good luck on the math test tomorrow." Danny threw himself on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"C'mon Tuck!" Sam hissed. She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out the door. Silence was in the Fenton household except for the slam of the front door. Mattie broke the silence.

"Math test? You didn't tell me about a math test!"

"Must have slipped my mind," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" Jack Fenton barked. Surprisingly he had been silent up until that point. "Did you study?"

"Yes, of course," Danny answered, making his way to the stairs.

"Really. Because you better have studied harder than you did for that science test you failed," Maddie sternly told him.

"How do you know about-" Danny was cut off by his father's much deeper voice.

"We got a call from your teacher." Danny tried not to let the concern show on his face.

"So I made a tiny mistake."

"Danny, you're barely passing! You're coming home late, full of cuts and bruises! I want to know what's going on!"

"Since when do you care?" Danny's normally baby blue eyes were dark and full of anger.

"Since when do I care? Danny, I'm you're mother!"

"Really? Because you've never cared before!" Danny stormed back up the stairs and nearly ran into Jazz.

"Danny, where have you been?"

"Who cares?" came his sharp reply. He went into his room and slammed the door shut. "'Cause I don't and if nobody else does, I'm cool with that!"

Downstairs Maddie shook her head. "Something's wrong Jack." He shrugged.

"Danny's a smart boy. I'm sure he can handle it."

"Jack, that's all we ever do or say. 'He can handle it'. Or, 'He'll be alright'. It's obvious he can't!" Jack put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maddie baby, he's not a little boy anymore and he probably doesn't want to be treated like one! As far as the cuts and bruises, he says he's alright." His wife nodded.

"Alright," she reluctantly said. "But I'm still taking him to the dentist tomorrow to get his teeth checked out."

**Chapter 2, Metal Mouth coming up soon. Bum, bum, baa!**

**LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. Metal Mouth

All I have to say is this: Ha ha

**All I have to say is this: Ha ha! Hee hee! I'm an evil author! Danny Phantom must hate me for this…**

Danny came to school late that day. "Danny!" Tucker greeted his friend. "Where have you-" Danny put a finger to his lips.

"Ghost trouble?" Sam asked. Danny just shook his head, and put a hand on her shoulder, and the other on Tucker's. Intangible, he pulled them literally through a door, and into an empty classroom.

"Danny, what's wrong? You're creeping me out dude," Tucker complained.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Danny stayed invisible.

"I've got something to show you guys." Even though they couldn't see him, they could tell something was wrong.

"Then show us," Tucker told him, spinning around, trying to detect some notion that his friend was still in the room. A sigh could be heard.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh." Now Sam sighed.

"Tucker's right Danny. Just show us." Suddenly Danny appeared, and he opened his mouth. Sam and Tucker gasped. Braces covered both Danny's top and bottom teeth.

"Shiny," Tucker managed. Sam tried to control her laughter behind her hand. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Are they that bad?" Tucker nodded.

"Oh yeah." Danny groaned.

"This bites!" Sam laughed even harder.

"Was that a pun?" Danny glared.

"No!" Tucker shook his head in empathy.

"Does it hurt?" Danny nodded.

"Yes, and it still does!" The bell rang. All three teens sighed. "Lancer," Danny muttered. "Let's go."

"Who would like to read their essay first?" Danny sank lower in his seat. The less people who knew he had braces the better. "Ah, how about you Mr. Fenton? Turning invisible is very unlikely."

_Gee Mr. Lancer,_ _how would you know?_ Danny thought. _So much for secrecy. _Grudgingly he made his way to the front of the room, paper in his hand. He took a gulp.

"Any day now."

_Sigh. _"California was the first state to-"

"Fenton's got braces!" someone shrieked.

"Hey metal mouth, I can't hear you!" Laughter rang dully in Danny's ears.

"Fenton, close your mouth! The brightness is blinding me!" The bell rang. 9th period was over, and so was school. Slapping his paper down on Mr. Lancer's desk, Danny ran out of the room. He grabbed his books from his locker and left. He went to the park and climbed a tree. He just wanted to be alone.

**Told you Danny was gonna hate me! Ah well. Chapter 3, So Close, coming soon. Very soon. Mah ha ha!**

**LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. So Close

Warning: if you don't like mushy lovey-dovey stuff, turn off your computer…

**Warning: if you don't like mushy lovey-dovey stuff, turn off your computer…**

The branch Danny was sitting on began to shake. "Who's there?" he asked. Sam pulled herself up.

"A friend." Her violet eyes seemed to ask if she could come up. In response, Danny put out his hand and pulled her up the rest of the way. For a while they sat in silence. Naturally it was Sam who broke it. "I've never seen you run that fast. Must be a new record." Danny managed a small smile.

"I don't know. What about the time Dash put those worms in my gym shorts? I bet my feet barely touched the ground." Sam burst out laughing.

Still laughing, she choked out "What…about…the time… Jazz came at you… with the scissors?" Danny was laughing now too. Soon they were both clutching their sides. Their laughter died down when their eyes met. Electric blue stared into vibrant violet. Slowly, carefully, they moved forwards until their faces were only centimeters apart. Danny took a deep breath.

"Sam, I-" both of them jumped back when Danny's ghost sense went off. "I gotta go," he whispered. If Sam looked at him she would have seen the pain in his eyes. Silently he went ghost and flew off. He could already hear the Box Ghost boasting. But what he heard loudest was his own thought, _So close_.

Angrily wiping tears out of her eyes, Sam jumped down from the tree. She sighed. He was so close to saying those three words she needed to hear. "So close," she whispered. "So close."

**Awwww… First I give him braces, and then he's interrupted when he finally goes to kiss Sam… Wait till you read the next two chapters! Chapter 3, Dreams,**__**is coming up next!**

**LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Dreams

This chapter, rated K, but it may be scary

**This chapter, rated K, but it may be scary. Note: Dream in italics…**

Box Ghost returned to the Ghost Zone, Danny floated up to his room, collapsing on his bed. Wearily he turned into his normal teenage self. Sadly though, even as a ghost he had braces. The Box Ghost had gotten a kick out of that. Danny groaned at the thought of Skulker finding out. He seemed to be groaning a lot lately. Not bothering to change his clothes, he crawled under the covers and turned off the light. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_He was running towards the Nasty Burger. His parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer were in trouble. Suddenly his knees buckled as the Nasty Burger was reduced to rubble and flame._

"No…" he moaned, rolling over in bed.

_And Danny fell through a portal that appeared, and was in a room full of mirrors. His normally blue eyes were red, shining brightly in contrast to his pale skin._

"I'm not him! I'll never be…"

_He tried to protest, say this was a trick, but it came out in a low, menacing hiss._

"No! Please! This isn't real! Sam! Tucker! Jazz!"

_And the scene changed again. He stood in the pouring rain, hands clenched around Sam's throat, her face forever pleading as her breathing stop and she fell limply in his gloved hands._

"NO!" Stomach turning, Danny ran into the bathroom, mouth clamped shut. He made it just in time as everything he had eaten that day tumbled out of his stomach. After a while he sat on the edge of the bathtub, breathing rugged, trying to stop his racing heart. He ran a shaky hand through his raven hair.

This wasn't the first time he had like this, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. But he had to calm down. After all, it was just a dream. _Pull yourself together Fenton_, he thought. _That Danny Phantom is gone. Gone, gone, GONE!_ He gulped. _At least I hope_.

**camera zooms in on me as I give an evil laugh Oh yes Danny, your older, evil self is gone… Or so you think! more evil laugher as the camera zooms away from my face**

**LeiaOrganicSolo**


	6. Return

Sorry I haven't written in a while

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! This might make up for it though…**

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Sam asked. Danny stumbled, and Sam noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"Huh?" Danny yawned, showing his braces.

"Obviously you got no sleep what so ever."

"I slept for a little bit," Danny replied defensively. "Maybe thirty minutes or so." Tucker shook his head.

"Danny, do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Who are you? My mother?" Danny shot back. Tucker put his hands up.

"Whoa, calm down man." Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Tuck. You guys are right." Danny yawned again, and his ghost senses went off. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look as their friend dove into a bush. Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny Phantom. Screams of terror could already be heard. "This won't take long," Danny told them. "See you guys in a little bit." Before they could protest, he sped away, and into the clouds.

Danny scanned the horizon for any signs of the ghost. Darkness fell over Amity Park. "Alright ghost," Danny murmured. "Better make this quick. Mr. Lancer's gonna kill me if I'm late again." A hiss of laughter was heard.

"Well, I'll be real careful then." Danny spun around. He saw a pair of red glaring eyes. The entire universe seemed to tip.

**Bum, bum, ba! Guess who it is! I know, 'cause I'm the author!!**

**LeiaOrganicSolo**


	7. I'm Back

Sorry I haven't written in a while

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I hate school! Can't wait 'till Thanksgiving vacation…Anyway, this was a difficult chapter to write, without making it corny…**

The world spun until Danny couldn't take it anymore. The laughing, his laughing, made his head hurt. He wasn't supposed to turn into that monster! He just couldn't… But apparently he was.

"Just going to stand there Fenton?" Dan asked. An ecto blast skimmed past Danny's leg, and would have hit him had he not moved. Danny could barely choke the words out.

"But…You… You're not supposed to…" His words died down as Dan laughed again.

"Not supposed to be here? Oh on contrary, if you turn into me, why shouldn't I be here?" And the fight really began, with more ecto blasts being hurtled at Danny. He couldn't dodge all of them, and he cried out in pain as he was hit dead on in the chest.

He fell, and crashed into a tree. Branches scratched his face. "Come out come out wherever you-" his older self was cut off as Danny froze him. Soon Dan was unfrozen, and his red eyes gleamed. "You're going to regret that," he threatened.

A blast hit Danny and knocked him unconscious, and he fell into darkness.

He didn't know when he woke up, he just knew he did. And the monster that was him was gone. He got up on unsteady legs, and groaned. He had to go find Sam and Tucker. Groggily he ran.

Sam and Tucker were walking down the hallway to their next class when they were pulled into a closet. They opened their mouths to scream, when they saw it was Danny, bloody and battered. "I'm back!" he said desperately. "I'm back!"

**Yes, I realize Danny sounds a bit crazy, but don't worry folks. He doesn't have permanent damage. Yet…**

**Kidding! I may give him braces but I'd never make him mental!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	8. It's Time

Promise this chapter will be long…

**Promise this chapter will be long…**

Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances. "Man, calm down! What do you mean, 'I'm back'?" Tucker stared at his shaken friend, who had started pacing. He nearly tripped over a mop.

"I'm back! Don't you get it?" He cried exasperated. "Me!" Sam bit her lip worriedly, and Tucker had a blank expression on his face. "Me, the older me!" Danny nearly screamed. Horror showed on his friends faces.

"You don't mean-" Danny cut off Sam.

"Yes! The one who I turn into! I thought the future was mine again! I thought I wasn't going to turn into him! Don't you see! Not only is he going to reek havoc, I'm going to be him! That means I lose you guys!" he had Sam by the shoulders and was shaking her.

"Danny!" she exclaimed. "You aren't going to turn into that monster! Not as long as I'm around!" cold determination showed on her face. Danny had stopped shaking her but started pacing again.

"He, I mean I probably went back to the Ghost Zone. Probably to get some-" Fear clouded his features. "Help," he whispered. "He's going to get some help." He leaned against the wall, and buried his head in his knees. "He's going to make sure he exists. He's going to make me turn into him." His voice was mumbled.

"I've got an idea," Tucker said. Danny looked up.

"Kill me."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Tucker were really worried now.

"If I don't exist, neither does he. Now just kill me." Danny's face showed no regret.

"Pull yourself together Danny!" Tucker exploded. "You're older self is going to try and capture you. He and all the other evil little ghosts are going to come out of the portal nearest you. And that is…" Relief washed over Danny's face.

"The lab. My parents aren't gonna be home tonight either. They're at some ghost convention." Relief was evident on Sam's face too. Her violet eyes were narrowed.

"Let's catch some ghost," she whispered.

***********************************************************************

"WHAT?!" Jazz screamed. "What do you mean, you're back?!" Danny continued down the stairs.

"I told you, my older self, you know, the one that tried to kill you, Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer-"

"I know that! But why is he, are you, back?!" Danny sighed and shrugged.

"I wish I knew. But I know he's gonna regret it."

***********************************************************************

Tucker yawned. "Wake me up when the ghosts attack." Soon he was snoring. Sam made a sound of distaste. Danny just smiled.

"It's three in the morning. What do you expect?" Sam glared at Danny.

"You're still awake, aren't you?" Danny shrugged.

"I'm used to staying up late," came his flippant reply. Sam chucked a pillow at his head. "And I can tell you aren't!"

"How so?" Sam asked. Danny laughed.

"Because you normally aren't this grumpy!" That resulted in another pillow. "Hey, I take it back! I take it back!" Suddenly the Ghost Portal shakes.

Danny shakes Tucker awake. "It's time he murmurs, and went ghost.

**Another cliff hanger!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	9. Evil

**So sorry I haven't written in a while! With Halloween, school, cousins, blah! This chapter is pretty intense…**

The rumbling from the portal grew louder. Sam shook Tucker awake. His eyes widened. "Oh, snap!" Danny braced himself for the worst. He looked over to Sam, who had an ecto-blast gun in her small hands. He had to tell her…

"Sam, there's something I want to tell you in case we don't make it." Hope reflected on her face. "Sam, I-" he was cut off in mid sentence when the portal burst, and ghosts poured out.

"Fire the guns, NOW!" Tucker screamed. He too had an ecto-blast gun. Danny fired ice from his eyes, while green blasts poured out of his hands. The three teenagers were shot at. There shots and the ghosts shot found targets. Danny gasped in pain as one of Ember's guitar solo's knocked him into a wall. Tucker was shot at by Skulker, and fell to his knees. Sam was picked up and swung around the room by an invisible foe. As the last couple of ghosts exited the portal at last, Team Phantom was surrounded. Bloody and battered, they surrendered their weapons. A tall, shadowy figure stepped out of the portal, laughing menacingly.

"You really thought you could beat me, didn't you Fenton? But you forgot one thing; I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" The present tense Danny narrowed his eyes.

"By stronger you mean evil!" He spat out. More evil laughter.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. When are you going to learn? Evil is stronger!" Sam literally spat on him, and his red eyes flashed. "Oh Sam, you never knew what you were getting into." He made his way towards her, only to have his younger self block him.

"If you want her you're gonna have to go through me!" He said. His eyes were filled with cold hatred.

"Weakling," Dan merely whispered, and threw him out of the way. Danny hit the ground, and was returned to his normal self. "Now if you won't go with me willingly," Dan began. "You'll at least go by force!" With a wave of his hands ghosts grabbed the three stunned teenagers by the arms. "Now, I-"

"Back off ghost! I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack Fenton appeared on the stairs, Maddie and Jazz behind him.

"Dad, NO!" Danny screamed. He knew if his older self got the chance, he'd kill his entire family, one by one. "It's all right son! I've got them!"

"Mr. Fenton, stop! It's to dangerous!" Sam begged. Tucker swayed. He had a deep gash on his fore head and was losing conciseness quickly.

"ENOUGH!" Dan yelled, and a sonic scream came forth, shattering the walls and ceiling. Quickly, without being seen Danny put a force field around his friends and family. He didn't see the smoke behind him, but when he and everyone else smelt it, it was to late, and everything went black…

**My usual cliffy! Again, I'll update quickly to make up for my absence!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	10. Secrets

**New chapter!!! **

Danny woke, head throbbing. "What the..." he muttered. He was in a dark room, no, more like cave. Rocks were everywhere. He tried to sit up. Something was wrapped around his waist. He looked down, eyes widening. It was Sam. Still sleeping, she had her arms around him, hugging him like a teddy bear. Danny bit his lip. Should he wake her up? He went intangible, then gently set her down.

"You're awake," someone hissed. Going ghost, Danny spun around.

"Who's there?!" Danny retreated slowly, until he bumped into a cloaked form. Spinning, he shot an ecto-blast.

"Trigger jumpy are we?" Danny faced his future self.

"What do you want?" Danny growled. He clenched his fists. They were trembling.

"I only want to make a deal," Dan replied casually. "You join me and I spare, oh say your town."

"Leave them out of it!" Danny growled. "This has nothing to do with them. I'll never join you!" Dan merely chuckled.

"Always got to be the hero. What do these people mean to you? They don't know who you really are, and if they did, they'd consider you a freak, an outcast!" He spat. Vlad came to float at his side.

"Danny my son, just listen to yourself. These people," he gestured to the sleeping forms of Amity Park. "They don't mean anything to you, or you to them."

"But my family, Sam and Tucker-"

"But do your parents know your secret?" Vlad asked. Danny looked down. "I thought not. Danny, I'm just trying to save you from more pain. Do you honestly think your parents; ghost hunters nonetheless, are going to accept you?" Danny closed his eyes. He would not let the tears come. He had to be strong.

"What do you know?"

" 'What do you know?' " Dan mocked, in an adolescent voice. "What do I know? I know everything!" He snapped his gloved fingers, and Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost floated in. "Wake them up," he ordered. "Now!" Danny stayed firm against the dark looks he received. Suddenly Amity Park was awake.

"Danny!" he heard Sam and Tucker exclaim. They looked at each other in alarm.

"I mean, InvisoBill!" A smirk appeared on his future self.

"No..." Danny whispered. "Don't touch them." The smirk widened into an evil grin. Moving like death wrapped in a black cape, his older self floated to Sam. Danny saw her eyes go wide, but she stood up tall. He saw Tucker backing away slowly, hands clutching his PDA, while Jazz wrung her hands. His parents eyes were narrowed at Dan. Danny's family was afraid of him. It shattered Danny's heart.

"Come here child," said Dan, and grabbed Sam.

"NO!" Danny screamed, his voice echoing against the rock walls. His eyes were narrowed in hatred.

"Is Danny Phantom afraid?" Dan mocked, as his gloved hands went around Sam's small neck.

"GHOST!" Jack screamed. "Let the girl go!" Dan merely waved his hand, ecto goo went flying, and Jack was flung against a wall, silenced.

"I said leave them be!" Danny's eyes glowed, shining brightly against his snow white hair. Dan smiled.

"Show them," he whispered, as he lifted Sam in the air. "Show them or she dies."

"No Danny! Don't listen! He's bluffing!" She choked out the words, each breath become strained.

"Show us what?" Dash muttered. Mr. Lancer was curled up in a ball, slowly rocking back and forth. Danny bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"Fine," he whispered. "Just let her go..." His feet touched the ground as he transformed into Danny Fenton. Gasps were heard, and voices yelled.

"Fenton? No, that's impossible!" Someone yelled.

"What? Not the Fenton kid! Aren't his parents ghost hunters?!"

Danny looked up to see his parents staring at him. Was that fear in their eyes, or disappointment? Paulina looked like she was going to throw up, and Valerie's mouth lay gaping open. "Now let her go!" Danny demanded. "I showed them! Are you happy now? Just let her go!"

"If you say so," Dan replied, and let go of Sam.

"NO!" Danny yelled, but even as he turned ghost, he knew he couldn't catch Sam. And yet...

And yet he found that he had Sam in his arms, even though he wasn't anywhere

near her. Her body slammed into his, and they fell into the rock floor. Now it was Dan's turn to gape.

"What kind of power was that?! Even I can't do that!" His red eyes flashed. "How? I'm you aren't I?" More gasps were heard. Dan smiled sheepishly. "Oops!" he exclaimed. "Another one of your nasty secrets Fenton!" Danny pulled Sam up to a standing position. His feet were unsteady.

"Just go!" he croaked. His older self shrugged, and left, locking the stone door behind him. On shaky legs he walked to a corner and sat, head in his knees, armed wrapped around his legs. The tears finally came.

**No comments... **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo **


	11. Seeing Red

**This chapter was difficult to write, so don't kill me!!!**

Sam and Tucker sat next to Danny. His shoulders shook. Sam gently put a hand on his arm. He looked up, tear streaks running down his face. "They know," he whispered. "They finally know..." Sam and Tucker regarded each other.

Maddie and Jack made their way over to their son, ignoring the questions being thrown at them.

"Danny," Maddie began, but he interrupted her.

"Just go away," he muttered, careful not to meet his parents eyes. "Please, just leave me be." Jack paced the cave.

"Danny, we just want to know why you didn't tell us!" Danny's eyes flashed green, a sign he was angry.

"Why?" he whispered. "Because Mom, you guys are ghost hunters! You hate ghosts! I'm half ghost! Why do you think I didn't tell you?!" Danny was standing now, wrists clenched.

"Now wait just on fudge-darned minute!" Jack burst out. "Just because we hunt ghosts doesn't mean we'd hunt you!" Maddie just shook her head.

"Is this why you were always late or missing? Because you're a ghost?" Danny's eyes were red now, like Dan's. He was nearly trembling with rage.

"Yes Mom, it is! Because I'm a ghost! A stupid little ghost! But you wouldn't understand!" Sam and Tucker took a step away from Danny.

"Calm down man," Tucker whispered. "Your eyes, they're-"

"And just what do you mean I wouldn't understand?!" Maddie was yelling now too.

"I've done things you've never even dreamt of! I've seen things that, that made me sick! I've watched people murdered, and have seen myself murder in a sick, crazed future! I've carried dying people back to their families, so they didn't die alone! Heck, I've even carried dead people!" Danny's voice bounced of the cave walls. "I've nearly died myself! And yet you never knew! Don't you get it? Danny _Fenton_! Danny _Phantom_!" Jazz appeared and took her parents by the arms to try to pull them away. "Your inventions were never broken! They worked! They were meant to find ghosts and they did!" Danny's voice cracked. "But you'll never understand," he whispered. His eyes had returned to blue. He turned and walked away from his parents. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker ran to catch up to him.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz asked. She took him by the shoulders. He just shook his head.

"You scared me for a minute Danny," Sam muttered. "Your eyes, they were, they were red!" Danny took deep, steadying breaths.

"I'm sorry." He sat down. They did the same. "I don't know, I just lost it. I was tired of keeping quiet. For once I wanted to let people know how I feel."

"Judging by the looks on everyone, I'd say you did a pretty good job," Tucker joked.

"Yeah, thanks Tuck," Danny replied emotionless. Sam sighed.

"Come on Danny. We'll find a way out of this."

"I hope so Sam. I really do."

**Next chapter will be scary. Rating will go up…**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	12. Torture

**The next couple of chapters are confusing, so remember this. Danny is present Danny. Dan is Dark Danny. **

"Wakey, wakey!" Danny heard a ghost shriek. He groaned and sat up. He saw Dan walking towards him, shoving people aside with each step he took.

"What do you want? Danny snapped.

"Tisk tisk," Dan muttered. "I always did have a bit of a temper." Sam was awake now, and prodded Tucker awake.

"Just tell me what you want?" Danny repeated. Dan chuckled.

"I want to exist of course," he hissed, and cornered Danny into a wall.

"Back off fruit loop!" Danny yelled. He went ghost. "I said back-" Dan went intangible and flew into his younger self, causing his eyes to turn red. "Get out!" Danny yelled, eyes returned to green. Dan flew back out." If you won't turn I'll make you!" He grabbed Danny's hand and shocked him. Danny ground his teeth, but he didn't scream. Dan went intangible again and flew into Danny. "Join me!"

"No!" Danny yelled, eyes switching from red to green, then back again.

"You will join me!"

"Get out!" He threw Dan out. He was shocked again, only harder. He gasped in pain.

"Just betray them! Imagine the power you'd have if you betrayed your family and friends!"

"Never!" Dan over shadowed Danny again. "Leave me alone!" Dan flew out, and shocked Danny, hard. This time he screamed. Jack ran up to save his son, but he was pushed back by the wave of Danny's hand. "Go!" he shouted, breathing hard.

"Danny, but-"

"No! I'm fine!" He plowed into Dan. "I'll be fine!" He screamed again as he was shocked, and thrown at the wall. Vlad, Skulker, and other ghosts took turns throwing him around. His future self laughed.

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?!" He grabbed Danny's leg, and shocked him as hard as he could. Danny screamed, turned back to normal, and lost consciousness, Sam's screams for him echoing in his head.

**Ouch... **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	13. Ewwww

**Weirdest chapter I've ever written... **

Sam shook Danny awake. Groaning, he sat up, and held his side. He was having

trouble breathing. "How long... Have I... Been out?" Sam bit her lip.

"A couple hours."

"What?!" Danny tried to stand up. He nearly fell, and yelled in pain. Sam and Tucker's hands were there to steady him. The people of Amity Park were either sleeping, or sitting, engulfed in small conversations. His parents were talking to Jazz, who looked uncomfortable. Probably asking her about me, Danny thought dully. He opened his mouth to talk to Tucker when coughs racked his body. He spit out blood. Sam and Tucker's eyes went wide.

"Danny!" Tucker burst out. "Are you alright?" Danny nodded. He coughed again, and spit out more blood. Sam pushed Danny into a sitting position.

"Danny, what's wrong?!" Her lilac eyes were wide with worry. Danny shook his head and winced. He had a headache.

"I don't know," he said hoarsely. He was breathing heavily now. "I feel awful." Sam put her hand on his forehead.

"Gosh Danny," she muttered. "You're really warm." He was pale too. Paler than usual. Jazz walked over.

"Danny," she began. "Mom and Dad want to know... Why is there blood on the floor?!" She shrieked. All eyes turned to her. "I mean, oh, just mind your own business!" Danny began to sway.

"Whoa!" Tucker cried, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny muttered. Sam began to pace a little bit.

"Danny, does anything hurt?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded.

"My head, my stomach, my back." Jazz bit her lip in worry.

"That can't be good," Jazz muttered. Danny turned a shade of green.

"Can you excuse me a minute?" He asked. Tucker raised his eyebrows, Sam stopped pacing, and Jazz looked at him curiously. Danny turned around, and threw up.

"Ewww..." Tucker muttered.

**I know, gross... **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	14. Nightmares

**Alright, this chapter will be better. Much better... **

Dan Phantom was having a nightmare. He tossed, and turned. Moaning. Groaning.

_"I can't go ghost! No!" And in a mere second, his friends and family was reduced to ashes. "No..." He fell to his knees. "NO!" In one moment, a single moment, he was orphaned, alone... _

Danny Fenton was having a nightmare too.

_"I was too late!" He sobbed. "They're gone!" He was on his knees, tears running down his face. "No! They're gone! I can't believe they're gone!" _

Dan begged for mercy in his sleep. It was strange, someone so powerful being so weak, so flawed. He woke up, and snarled. No. He wasn't weak. Maybe his younger self was weak, but not him. He tried to let sleep take him, but it never came. A young Goth haunted his very being, and his every thought...

Danny pleaded for his friends and family. It was only a dream, but it felt real. He woke up, drenched in sweat and shivering. Sam was by his side. By the sound of it everyone else was asleep. She put her hand on his forehead. He smiled weakly. It looked more like a grimace. Wrapping her arms around him, Sam fell asleep. Still shivering, Danny rested his chin on the top of Sam's head and tried to sleep. It came, eventually.

**Final chapter next... Excluding Epilogue... **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	15. Final Fight

**Finale!!!!! **

When Danny woke up, Sam was still hugging him. He closed his eyes again. Even through closed eyes he saw a flash. Tucker was taking pictures on his PDA. Danny chucked a rock at his head. The movement caused Sam to wake up. "Morning Danny," she muttered. Then her eyes widened. "Danny?!" She let go of his waist and jumped away. Tucker laughed.

"This outta spice up the year book! A picture of you guys hugging! Ha!" Sam stared into space for a moment.

"Completely forgot about that," she muttered, a smile forming on her lips. It looked like they were the only people awake.

"What?" Danny asked. Sam shook her head.

"Oh, nothing." Danny gave her a suspicious look, but just rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Sam said, keen to change the subject. "How long have we been here?" Danny shrugged, and winced. His injuries from his fight with Dan still hurt.

"A couple days maybe. I don't even know where here is!" That gave Tucker an idea, and soon he was hacking away on his PDA. Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam. After a few moments Tucker looked up.

"Definitely somewhere in the Ghost Zone, due to all of the ecto-energy radiating off of it. Maybe an asteroid or something." Danny nodded.

"Makes sense. I just want to know why Dan has all of Amity Park here." Sam shrugged.

"Because Fenton," a voice came, startling the three teens. "They may be of use to me still." Dan appeared, and grabbed a random person by the neck. "Now join me, or I kill these people, one by one." Danny went ghost. His parents stared at Dan, trying to figure out how their son became that. Danny glared fiercely.

"Let him go!" he ordered, hands flaming green, the same as his eyes. "Now." Dan laughed, and snapped the man's neck. People screamed. Someone cried out a name in a desperate attempt to bring the man back. It was useless. Dan chucked the corpse aside, and grabbed someone else. "NO!" Danny screamed, and rammed into Dan, full force. The rock wall broke, and Danny saw that Tucker was right. They were on an asteroid in the Ghost Zone. And it was full of ghosts. Walker, Skulker, Desiree, the Lunch Lady...

All of Danny's enemies were there. Including himself. He groaned as a blast knocked him off his feet. "Weak! That's what you are, weak!" Dan spat out. "You'll never be as strong as I am, unless you become me!" Vlad was attacking now to.

"You should listen to your older self Danny my boy."

"Shut up Vlad!" Danny snarled.

"Vlad?!" Jack and Maddie Fenton's cry of disbelief rose. Danny smirked.

"Yep. Vlad Plasmius."

"That's impossible!" Jack yelled. "Vlad's not evil!" Using his new telekinetic power he lifted a large rock and dropped it on Vlad's head, rendering him unconscious. Vlad was returned to the white hair billionaire. Jack growled, and Maddie narrowed her eyes. Jazz cheered. Danny smiled. His smile fell when he saw Sam in his future self's hands, again.

"Leave Sam out of it!" he yelled. A shot of ecto-energy collided painfully with his leg. Ember came at him with her guitar.

"Eat music dipstick!" she shrieked. Skulker threw a sharp knife. It sliced his shoulder. Danny cried out in pain.

"That's for sucking me in that blasted thermos!" Ghosts threw insults, ecto-blasts, and knives at Danny. Meanwhile Sam tried to free herself of Dan, while Tucker got captured as well.

Soon Amity Park joined the fight. Valerie pulled Danny out of the way of a large rock. "Careful Fenton!" she called to him. He glanced at her.

"Given up on trying to kill me I take it?" She laughed.

"You bet-LOOK OUT!" Danny was knocked into a boulder by the Fright Knight. He knocked him off his horse with a ghostly wail.

"Hey little brother!" Jazz called out. She had a ecto-gun in her hand. She probably had it the entire time. His parents also had guns, and were shooting everything in sight. Mr. Lancer was performing some odd form of karate. Danny flew off to find Sam and Tucker, wailing his ghost wail the entire time. Ghosts were soon reduced to small numbers.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny yelled, and saw his friends still in his future self's grip. "Let them go!" He didn't try to attack Dan, he might risk Sam or Tucker. Dan laughed.

"Never!" He tightened his grip on the teenagers.

"Get your slimy hands off me!" Sam shrieked, and kicked, managing to get Dan in the face. "Danny, I need to tell you something!"

"What Sam?!"

"I, I love-" she was cut off when Dan slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why you little-"

"Danny, now!" Tucker yelled. Danny acted.

"Eat ecto-blast!" he yelled, and caught Dan in the chest. Sam and Tucker hit the ground and rolled. Danny's blasts grew stronger, and Dan was weakened by each blast.

"What?!" he gasped. "That's not possible! You can't escape me! I'm your future!" Danny laughed.

"That's what you think! I choose my future! Not you, not Clockwork, or any other idiot ghost!" A final ghost wail hit Dan, and turned him into dust. Tucker blew the dust away. It floated in the air, far, far away. Danny would never be him. Never.

Cheering brought them out of their thoughts. The three of them turned around, and saw everyone clapping. Danny's parents, Mr. Lancer, even Dash. Danny put his hand on Sam's waist. "You were saying?" he whispered, smiling at the cheers he was receiving.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling as well.

"You said you wanted to tell me something. You did, but were interrupted." Sam blushed.

"Oh, uh, that was nothing. I uh-" Danny pressed his lips to hers, and her words melted away. The cheers got louder. It was mainly Tucker. He danced around, hands in the air, chanting.

"He kissed her, he kissed her, HE KISSED HER!" He then did something that resembled the moon walk.

When Danny and Sam's lips parted, they were both blushing, but smiling.

"Wow," Danny muttered. "Even better then the fake-out make-out!" Sam laughed

and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer. All was well...

***sniff* All I have to write next is the epilogue. WAAAA!!! I'm gonna miss writing this! **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	16. Epilogue

Fireworks. Cheering. They were cheers for Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton to his friends, Amity Park's half-ghost savior. He saved them all from darkness. His bravery would be rewarded. But where was the ghost boy?

With an ecto-ray coming out of his right index finger Danny finished the carving on the tree. Sam and Danny forever and always... it said, and was surrounded by a heart.

"So you guys are together now," Tucker said, elated.

"Yep," Sam answered. Danny put his hand around her waist.

"About time," Tucker muttered. His watch alarm went off. "Gotta go!" he cried, and leapt to his feet.

"Where you going?" Danny asked. Tucker grinned sheepishly.

"Gonna meet Valerie." Sam and Danny exchanged glances.

"About time!" Tucker chuckled.

"Touché! Now see you two lovebirds later!" For once they didn't argue about

being lovebirds. Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder, and yawned.

"Tired?" Danny asked.

"A little," Sam replied.

"I know what will wake you up," Danny said slyly, and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, with just as much passion. They broke apart and Sam giggled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. I always will..."

Clockwork smiled, and visited the future. The ghost boy was still Amity Park's hero. By his side were two ghost kids, in similar suits as him. Both had snow white hair, and bright green eyes. "Daddy!" one exclaimed, and flew around, while the other practiced shooting ice. Below them was their mother, a beautiful black haired, lilac eyed woman. She smiled. Clockwork flew away, through time.

The future was saved...

**End... **

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	17. Dedications

**Dedications... **

To **Butch Hartman**, proof that anyone can be a hero, no matter how big or small.

To everyone who gave me positive comments, and advice! Especially **Kiakamon**, **S'Dot Yam**, **Lady Canu**, and **Raven Majestrix**. Oh, and Kiakamon, I'm very glad you figured out the Fan in Fan fiction. It was you guys who helped me continue writing and not give up!

To my friend and fellow member, **WhiteTree**.

To all the Danny Phantom fans out there.

And finally, to **Collin Renaldo**. A 14 year old, raven haired boy. We may not be able to see him, but he's here. Maybe he's even a ghost, whispering in the wind...

**~LeiaOrganicSolo **


End file.
